theblackmanefandomcom-20200215-history
Jirak Hearthbringer
'''Jirak Hearthbringer was the unofficial secondary leader of the Origo Rebellion, after the death of Alacer. He was the highest ranked officer in the rebellion and the longest surviving member, from recruitment 'till death. He was among the few rebellion soldiers to fight as battlemages, using both magic and close-combat weapons to oppose the pact.''' Early life Jirak was formerly the leader of a local gang of magicians. The magicians would fool nonknowing citizens into secluded buildings, streets or forests and subsequently steal their personal items, before erasing their memory. This went on for about half a decade, until Jirak and his gang were discovered by the Verums. Over a single night, the entirety of the gang, with the exception of Jirak, were eradicted by the cult. Jirak, attempting to resist the murder-attempt, lose his eyesight and control of his upper torso as a result of the fight. Jirak then went into hiding. He changed his identity and gave himself the name, which he is now known as; Jirak Hearthbringer. He abandoned his criminal past and dedicated himself to opposing the cult, which name was currently unknown to him. When the Origo Rebellion announced its founding and purpose, Jirak went to join the rebellion, hoping to make an end of the cults deeds, only to later realize the true scope and power of the Verums. In the Rebellion The rebellion did not hesitate to recruit Jirak into its ranks. The need for an inside view on criminality and secret societies like the Pact was great. Besides, Jirak had a grudge to settle. Quickly becoming respected for his insight and tactical guidance on several important events, he started rising through the ranks. During this period, Jirak also began searching for a magical solution to his numb torso, which eventualy led to him regaining control over most of his body. This succesful period was not to last, however. A few years after Jirak was taken into the rebellion, a new member enlisted. This man went by the name of Qarx. It was only a matter of time before Qarx's influence became so great that he managed to gain control over the rebellion. He steered it into a fullblown conflict with the ruling monarchy. This changed the rebellion. According to Jirak, now one of the highest ranking members, this was not the desired road to take. The conflict immediately had a more serious and threatening tone than the previous skirmishes with the Pact. Local inhabitants now had to choose between the rebellion and the monarchy. Jirak was concerned for their fate and knew that many innocents would be slain before the rebellion was to be concluded. This caused him to doubt Qarx's motives and even the rebellion itself. Seeing no other option, he pleaded for a peace treaty at the royal court. The monarch was quick to decline his offer. After all, the rebellion was beginning to crumble, not in the slightest because of Jirak's indecisiveness. Knowing he only had war left as an option, he began to draw local bands of fighters into the rebellion's cause. He made ties with the underworld in the cities occupied by the monarchy and sought to destabilize their position. Jirak wanted to end the fighting as soon as possible, and thus led his gathered forces in multiple assaults against the ruling classes. It was an argument with Qarx about the redeployment of these forces that led to their ultimate defeat. After this, Jirak's position was so severely weakened that he was forced to abandon all individual activities in favour of aiding Qarx.